In flip chip processing of semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chips, interconnect structures such as solder bumps are used to connect IC chips to packaging. To determine the field viability of an IC chip, a probe card including an array of individual probes can contact the various solder bumps to create electrical connections and thereby test circuits within the wafer before it is diced and packaged. To accommodate variations in planarity between the probe card and wafer, the probe card can be mounted within a gimbal bearing which permits movement about and relative to at least two reference axes within a predetermined space. An example of a gimbal bearing for a probe card is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,651. Variability between individual gimbal bearings can affect the results of a test. Specifically, the testing quality of a gimbal assembly can vary based on the ability of such bearings to move in response to forces and torques applied to the device.